The object of the invention relates to a device to fix a point relative to the human body, with a frame to be attached to the body and a pointer that is adjustable relative to the frame and 3 whose end indicates the position of the point to be fixed.
In particular during surgical corrections in the maxillofacial region, it is necessary to determine the initial position of a point of the body surface relative to a part of the body that remains unchanged, to set target inputs in order to displace this point, and to check these inputs during the operation. For example, the intended operation can consist of rotating or displacing the upper jaw or perhaps in lifting an eyeball that lies too low by inserting a filler into the orbita. However, the device described below is not restricted to the preferred type of application; it could also be used for the repeated search of points in the brain, for construction of the forehead or the like.